The present invention relates to a connection arrangement to provide an endless, inextensible, flexible, flat band especially for a screening rod belt such as used on agricultural harvesters. With such a connection arrangement, band ends are securely disposed between legs of essentially U-shaped fittings of metal or the like, with the fittings being held together by a transverse pin and whereby rivet-like securement elements extend through the legs of the fittings and through the band ends.
With heretofore known connection arrangements of this type, the ends of the bands must be provided with holes in order to be able to introduce rivets or bolts through the bands. Unfortunately, such holes lead to an undesirable weakening of the bands. As a result, the band strength that exists is only inadequately taken advantage of.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate these drawbacks. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a band connection arrangement of the aforementioned general type where the strength of the band is extensively taken advantage of and the connection location can be kept spatially small.